


Late Night Thoughts

by ShakespearePoet101



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Late Night Conversations, Nicknames, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearePoet101/pseuds/ShakespearePoet101
Summary: To say that Anthony Edward Stark had an overactive mind would be putting it lightly. Tony had a mind that never truly slept. Though that wasn't necessarily a horrible thing. If not for his mind, Iron Man would have never been created. Or Stark Enterprises renewable energy source would have never gotten passed it's starting phase.Though, like with many things, Tony's thoughts weren't always world changing. Or even impactful, they were just thoughts of someone that had already done what they wanted to do with that day. They were thoughts before the proverbial storm of ideas that would later come.And no one knew more about Tony's late night thoughts then Natasha Romanoff herself.





	Late Night Thoughts

To say that Anthony Edward Stark had an overactive mind would be putting it lightly. Tony had a mind that never truly slept. At every moment of every day his mind was in overdrive. Always trying to figure out the next great idea, either for his suits or for different aspects regarding his company. 

Yes, Tony Stark's mind never truly stopped working. Though that wasn't necessarily a horrible thing. If not for his mind, Iron Man would have never been created. Or Stark Enterprises renewable energy source would have never gotten passed it's starting phase. 

Though, like with many things, Tony's thoughts weren't always world changing. Or even impactful, they were just thoughts of someone that had already done what they wanted to do with that day. They were thoughts before the proverbial storm of ideas that would later come. 

And no one knew more about Tony's late night thoughts then Natasha Romanoff herself. Yes, ever since Iron Man and the Black Widow started their relationship they both started to learn more and more about their partner. Some of which wasn't necessarily good but they were needed as a whole for their relationship. Trust, after all, was an excellent foundation. 

Tony learned about Natasha's time with the KGB and the Red Room, about what happened to her there and how she came to become a SHIELD agent. However through all of that Tony also learned that Natasha, every year like clock work, visited her parents graves to bring them flowers. He also learned that Natasha loves to listen to classical music, because it reminds her of her mother. 

In return Natasha learned about Tony's childhood and time in Afghanistan. She learned about how hurt he was after Obadiah betrayed him. She learned that he still listened to Mozart for his mother. She learned that Tony still had a fear of water after all this time and refused to enter a body of water without his suit. She learned that Iron Man was his salvation but, now, so was she. And, of course, she learned about Tony's habit for random late night thoughts. 

Late night thoughts that were currently keeping her awake. 

"Hey Nat, you awake?" Tony asked his voice barely above a whisper.

Natasha knowing what was about to happen groaned silently and responded. "No, why?"

Tony not perturbed by his girlfriends response started to speak once again. "If a Guinea pig and a normal pig had a baby, would it be called a piggyer Guinea pig?"

Natasha frowned for a moment not even knowing how Tony came up with that question but since she had a meeting tomorrow morning with Fury, Natasha couldn't play along with Tony's thoughts. At least not tonight, so she decided to ask a question of her own. Natasha turned her face towards Tony and asked. 

"If we had a baby, would it get my beauty and your late night thoughts, or your sexy body and my late night murder thoughts?"

Tony was silent for a moment and Natasha realized he was slightly embarrassed about her question. After all she and Tony never truly talked about the prospect of having children before and she knew Tony was trying to figure out an answer. 

Finally after another moment Tony spoke. "I don't know how I feel about that question," Tony said in a bashful voice and Natasha could practically see his blush through the dark. 

Seeing Tony like that made Natasha's heart melt and with a small smile she kissed him on the cheek. "Go to sleep lyubimiy."

Tony, blushing even harder, smiled at her in return. "Okay Nat."

With that Tony brought his arms around her and pulled her close to his body. Which caused Natasha to immediately burrow into his chest, and before she fell back asleep she felt Tony kiss the top of her head. Which caused her to smile once again before she drifted off into the deep oblivion of sleep. 

Feeling weightless because of the man that had a mind that never slept, but it wasn't so bad. Because, now because of Tony, she had a heart the never slept either.

So it was mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on Pinterest and decided to give it a try. Please if you would like anymore stories or have any prompts for me feel free to send them to me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this small one shot. 
> 
> Have a good day (or night)
> 
> -ShakespearePoet101


End file.
